


A Huge Misunderstanding

by Lia (Kim_AiLee)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst but I promise a good and fluffy ending, Attempt at Humor, But they are so perfect together, Couple of sweet and cute idiots, Do not copy it to another site!!!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I will hunt you and take you to the court, I’m French by the way, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Smut (light), So sorry for any little mistakes, Stupid WooYoung, Stupid Yeosang, TOO MUCH LOVE, i love woosang, woosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_AiLee/pseuds/Lia
Summary: WooYoung and YeoSang are two idiots denying things for way to long.ORThe ATEEZ’s au where WooSang are perfect even if they are idiots and YunHo and San are our saviors!This story is mine. I don’t give my green light AT ALL for this story to be posted on another site than AO3. Please, if you see it somewhere else, tell me. I’m a law student, I’ll sue those peoples who doesn’t respect the author’s right.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 51





	A Huge Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this WooSang story. I had fun writing it and I love you will like it too! 
> 
> Good reading!  
> Lia

Alone. 

Alone is the word YeoSang would describe to defines his situation. Their music show’s performance just ended and the members left to eat, without waiting for YeoSang who was the last one to change because he let the other members go before him. 

He thought WooYoung would stay with him, would wait with him because they are supposed to be best friends but since his growing friendship with San, WooYoung seems to accord less and less room to YeoSang. Yesterday, they filmed the 'Idol Radio' show with JiMin and Chanmi from AOA and every time he was at WooYoung's side, the latter would change of place to be with San and not with him. 

YeoSang likes San. He is kind and always smiling but YeoSang also hates him for taking WooYoung away from him and the worst, he can't say anything because WooYoung would be mad and he would looks like a fool. 

"Hey, YeoSang" A gentle voice calls him and he raises his head from his phone where he was playing a game "Sorry, I told the others you weren't there but they were too hungry" He rubs his neck awkwardly and YeoSang offers him a smile. 

"It's fine YunHo-ah, don't worry" He says even if it's a lie.

"It's not" He seats close to the brunette "We are a team since 1 year. 10 minutes of wait shouldn't make us die. Yet, they leaved. But don't worry, I thought of you" He takes out a grocery’s bag and install the foods on a little table in the waiting room. There is fried chicken, kimchi and rice. YeoSang feels himself drooling over.

"For me?" He asks, eyes wides and mouth opening at the sight of the chicken. 

"Nope, for us" 

"But didn't you eat with the members?"

"It would mean I would have to leave you alone. I cannot do that. Moreover, here we don't have fans screaming while we eat. It's more peaceful don't you think?" And YeoSang nods because YunHo is right. 

"I agree" Just at this instant, the door opens and a SeongHwa and a HongJoong comes in, groceries bags in their hands. 

"Sorry, we're late haha. We went to buy some extras to excuse ourselves. We didn't wait for you YeoSang, I'm sorry" HongJoong, their leader is apologizing and YeoSang feels his cheeks heating up at the sight of his leader apologizing. 

"I, also, am sorry but I bought spicy sauces to go with the chicken, is it enough?" He does a discreet but still aegyo and the visual of the group chuckles.

"No. I also want a hug!" He speaks like a baby but the three members looks at him with fondness before hugging him tightly, saying sorry one last time before they all digs out in the delicious meal.

"Say HongJoong, does the others know when we have to head back to the van?" SeongHwa suddenly asks and HongJoong's chopsticks falls on the table "Ok, I take it as a no" The older takes out his phone from his pocket and dials a number rapidly. 

[Mingi, can you tell the other they have to be back in 30 minutes please?] 

[...]

[No, the shooting was canceled]

[...]

[Thanks] He hangs out "He will gives them the message and they will join us directly" 

"Thanks Seong', I don't know what we would do without you!"

"Nothing, obviously" He says in a burst of confidence, making the three others laugh. 

"Hey YeoSang, your phone is ringing" YunHo tells him and he answers quickly when he sees the name on his screen. 

[YeoSang?]

[What is it WooYoung?] His tone is colder than what he wanted.

[Can you switch of seats with San in the van please? We started a topic and we can't stop!] YeoSang's does a strange noise.

[S- Sure. I understand] He tries to speaks with a happy tone and WooYoung doesn't notice he is faking it. Again something which changed between them. In the past, WooYoung would always know what's wrong with him but now, he can't anymore. 

YeoSang goes back to the table and his mood surely drawn attention because the members looks at him.

"Who was it?"

"WooYoung hyung. He wanted to know if San and I could switch of seats in the van. I said yes" He is sure he saw YunHo eyebrows twitches but doesn't dwell on it and the SungJoong doesn't notes the difference, either.  
.  
.  
"Yeo', since you are switching seats with San, we will be together!" Exclaims YunHo when they arrives in front of the vehicle and Yeosang smiles at this. He really likes YunHo so doing the drive with him is not inconvenient at all.

"Good! I want to listen to the last songs you downloaded!" 

"How do you know?" And YeoSang shuts his mouth, avoiding YunHo and thankfully, the doors opens and he immediately goes to the last row of seats at the window corner before YunHo seats next to him, mouthing a ‘I will have you’ silently to which YeoSang chuckles. 

WooYoung and San are the last one to comes in, talking and laughing together. They sits in the row in front of YeoSang and starts speaking again, non stop and feeling tired and sad at the view of the two, YeoSang lets his head fall on YunHo's right shoulder and falls asleep, far from his jealousy and his loneliness.

"YeoSang... YeoSang, wakes up, we are arrived" Whispers someone in his ear while pampering him with small kisses on his face and, with a little yawn, he opens his eyes, rubbing them to see WooYoung and, the surprise is surely written on his face because the dancer chuckles.

"What? Who do you think would wake you up like this, hm?" He jokes but, too tired and his brain not really awake, YeoSang answers boldly.

"YunHo-ah!" A shadow crosses WooYoung's features.

"YunHo kisses you?" And YeoSang knows something is not right with his friend at this moment.

"So-Sometimes he does, yes. When I want a hug he—"

"YeoSang, no one but me can kiss you" He cuts the older and his possessiveness starts to annoy YeoSang. He just woke up, he is not fully awake and he doesn’t need WooYoung to start arguing with him. 

"Those who can kiss me are those I gave permission to, WooYoung. Moreover, you have no exclusive rights over my person. I'm with YunHo most of the time now. It’s only normal for us to be closer. Look at San and you, does I tell you to stop being close to him?" He wishes he could but WooYoung doesn't have to know it. 

"San and I it's- It's different and I'm your bestfriend YeoSang!" 

"So are you!" He snaps, anger and jealousy boiling inside of him "You're supposed to be my bestfriend. Yet, you spend all of your time with San, forgetting about me so sorry if I got closer to someone else. You're fucking selfish thinking like this WooYoung! After the show, you left without waiting for me. If YunHo didn't had the sympathy to buy me food, I would have had to eat alone because you, my supposed best friend, was too busy eating with San, Mingi and JongHo!" 

"I—"

"Tell me WooYoung, did you asks yourself once where I was when you went to eat?" The silence answers his question and with an angry 'hmpf' he leaves the car, trying to hold back his tears before heading to their home, not seeing the tears rolling down on WooYoung's cheeks and his fist landing on a near wall, making its hands bleed a little. However, he doesn't care about it, too busy thinking at how his relationship with YeoSang went to the one of almost like a couple to acquaintance.

He knows it's his fault that their relationship has deteriorated to become that of mere members of the same group but he can't accept it. He has to do something about it. 

Once he is sure tears are no longer rolling on his cheeks, he heads to ATEEZ's dorm and in the lounge he sees Yeosang, cuddling with YunHo while they are listening to some music. The younger sees his best friend lip-singing, making YunHo laughs and join him soon. This vision is almost unbearable for Wooyoung and he choses to go to his room and takes a shower, hoping it will clear his head. 

The cold water on his body feels good and seems to wash his problem away. When he goes back to the room, Yeosang is on his bed and seems to be playing with his phone. 

"Not with YunHo?" He can't help but says sarcastically, not hiding his annoyance. He sees the older sighing and putting his mobile phone on his blanket before turning his head towards Wooyoung. 

"Ok Wooyoung, tell me. What do you want exactly?" 

"You" He blurts out and the visual of the group opens his eyes widely.

"Me? But I'm here, Wooyoung" 

"Yes but not like I want you to be..." He pouts and Yeosang shakes his head and pats the seat next to him. Wooyoung doesn't need to be asked twice before taking the seat next to his best friends "Listen Yeo', we were close but I feel like we are drifting apart and I don't like it. Because of the increase of Woosan's fans, we had to do more fan service, thus, I started spending more time with San and—"

"I know this, Wooyoung so what are you trying to say? That's my fault if we are losing our bond?" YeoSang feels annoyance again at the attack. It wasn’t what he planned when he thought starting a conversation with WooYoung.

"No!” He interjects quickly “It's my fault, I know it but you- You start spending your time with YunHo and- I know it's because I was with San but it made me jealous and I wanted to show you how I felt. I like spending time with San, don't take me wrong but I overacted to make you jealous too. Unfortunately, it didn't work. I only made a fool of myself and hurt you, I'm sorry" He apologizes seriously, going as far as to bow his head and when he raises it, Yeosang can sees tears rolling on his plump and cute cheeks "I'm sorry Yeosang, I'm so so sorry, I—"

"Shhh, it's fine Wooyoung. I forgive you" He hugs the younger, rubbing his back tenderly and kissing his hair and forehead "And if it makes you feel any better, you have to know I was jealous of your relationship with San. You succeed but from now on, I want us to promise to each other that we will stay best friend all of our life and that no one can come in between. Can you promise it to me Woo'? Because I'm ready to promise it to you" His smile is soft and full of kindness. 

"No. I'm sorry but I can't promise you to be your best friend forever. I'm sorry..." He cries again and YeoSang stays still, shocked. 

"What- What do you mean? You don't like me anymore?" Tears are sparkling in his beautiful hazel eyes and Wooyoung feels fear taking over him. 

"No! I- I can't not like you! Yeosang, God- Yeosang, I will always like you and this is exactly where the problem is!" 

"What do you mean Woo'? Tell me. Don't be afraid" He asks him, trying to make him speaks. Wooyoung catches Yeosang's gaze and takes a big breath.

"I can't be your best friend forever because I want to be something else" He says with sincerity, taking the older's hands in his "I want to be your boyfriend, Yeosang. I want us to be lover" 

"What- What are you saying?!" Hearts fluttering, he can feels the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Yeosang but I love you. I love you and that since a longtime. This is why I can't be happy being your best friend. I can't, I'm sorry" He apologizes again and leave the seat next to the one he loves. Well, it's what he would have done if Yeosang didn't caught his arm.

"Stay, Wooyoung" He whispers "Stay with me. Forever" He adds before pulling Wooyoung towards him "I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm quite happy. Now, let me ask you something. Can I- Can I kiss you please?" Wooyoung only nods, too shocked to speaks and, seconds after, YeoSang's soft and plump lips are on his, kissing him at a slow rhythm and with a lot of emotions. 

"YeoSang, what does it mean?" WooYoung asks when their lips are disconnected. YeoSang entwines their hands intimately, bowing his head to kiss his knuckles tenderly. 

"That I love you too, you dumbass” He raises his head and catch WooYoung’s gaze. I love you and I want to be your boyfriend, yes. I want us to be together, forever. I love you, Jung Wooyoung" The older confesses and, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to tell him how much he loves him, Wooyoung kisses him again, again and again, loving the way the older is gripping at his shirt, almost desperately, deepening the kiss and making both of them fall on his bed, legs tangled in a wonderful mess.

"I love you, Yeosang. I love you so so much" Their breaths are heavy against each other's face, their eyes glowing with happiness and their clothes a complete mess. 

"I love you too but now, shut up and show me how good you are with your hips and how flexible you can be" He whispers, against his -now- boyfriend's mouth sensually before rolling his hips against Wooyoung's who let out a moan of pleasure, his eyes filling with lust. 

"With pleasure baby" He whispers too in a husky's voice, pulling YeoSang's shirt to remove it and throwing it messily somewhere in the room.  
.  
.  
"Hey, shouldn't we go to see how Yeosang and Wooyoung are? It's been a while and when I went to the washroom I heard some strange noises. I think Yeosang was crying and begging. Do you think they are killing each other hyungs?!"

"Calm down JongHo, they are fine" Says Hongjoong, ears red "We should just- We should let them alone for a moment, right Seonghwa?" He asks the older who just nods his head, sipping on his cup of coffee, cheeks a bright red. 

A loud moan coming from WooSang’s room is suddenly heard and the two older members takes JongHo by his hand and they leave the kitchen to go outside immediately.

“San, YunHo, why are you both grinning like this?” Asks Hongjoong seeing the two of the 99’s line smiling to each other.

“Nothing” They replies at the same time before leaving the lounge, clapping their hands together and whispering a weak ‘We did it’, proudness radiating from them.

.  
.

During dinner, if the members saw Yeosang limping and his neck covered by bite marks and hickeys no matter his scarf with Wooyoung next to him, supporting him and grinning from ears to ears, no one commented about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it!  
> Please don’t hesitate leaving kudos or comments about what you thought! I love reading them and I hope I didn’t disappoint you! 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Lia


End file.
